Tainted
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: Lies covered Naruto's vision the moment he was born. Danzo had him trained heavily... but Naruto would never truly give up. When he's discovered, he'll merely retaint his hands with new blood... or will he fall to the emotions he thought he blocked years ago... (Somewhat of a remake from my fiction '(s)aint'.


**... ...**

**Summary****: **Lies covered Naruto's vision the moment he was born. Danzo had him trained heavily... but Naruto would never truly give up. When he's discovered, he'll merely retaint his hands with new blood... or will he fall to the emotions he thought he blocked years ago.

**Warnings****: **Powerful!Dark!Evilish!Naruto. Fragmented!

**Disclaimer: **I Do Not Own Naruto, obviously! I only own the words written between parts.

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
I Suck At Grammar,  
I do my best to fix them,  
I do not give a fuck about your Terrible Opinions, Flamers!  
So fuck off! :D**_

**A somewhat remake of my song-fic (s)aint... but it doesn't have any song lyrics.**

**One-Shot**

Hiruzen Sarutobi knew he made a mistake when he allowed Danzo to craft Naruto into whatever he wanted. He couldn't do nothing about it, the Council had overruled his vote. Naruto was trained into the perfect weapon. A Monster. A Demon.

Naruto killed for the first time at the age of seven. Naruto became a ANBU at the age of eleven. He seemed to have gained his own twisted point of view on the world. Danzo had NO control over him, not one bit. Only one was Hiruzen, who did he best to have Naruto live a normal life.

Hiruzen glanced at Naruto, who was under his mask of go-lucky happiness. He knew if he sent them on a C-Rank, and anything happened to Kakashi.. Naruto would step in, and protect his team. The Third let out a sigh, allowing them to go on the first C-Rank mission for a Team Seven.

"Naruto, could you stay behind?", Hiruzen asked, and Naruto nodded. His Team and Tazuna left without a second thought.

"If anything happens... protect them.", Hiruzen stated.

"Hai.", Naruto returned, as he cocked his head to the side.

"Do I have permission to kill the enemy?", Naruto asked.

Hiruzen knew what he was asking. '_If anyone attacks us, can I kill them?_'. He gave a nod, and Naruto returned it.

"Now, go on. I'll tell Danzo of your C-Rank mission.", Hiruzen assured.

Naruto sneered, "Danzo can kiss my ass.", he growled.

"I know.", Hiruzen sighed, watching as Naruto left the Hokage Office- Sarutobi's office.

_**Masks.  
**__They were sewn in,  
They were screwed in,  
They tainted every sentence I spoke..._

Naruto watched as Hiruzen's coffin was settled into the ground. The rain blocked out of everything around him, as he felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

Naruto raised his hands to his eyes, in shock. The last time he had cried was when he was four years old, forced to kill the fox he had cared for. It was either kill the fox, or continue to be tortured. It took a week for him to break... He promised never to let emotions enter him ever again.

"Naruto..?", Jiraiya's voice reached out, putting a soft hand on his shoulder.

"W-What am I supposed to do?", Naruto whispered.

Jiraiya knew what he was saying. '_What am I supposed to do without Hiruzen holding Danzo back?_'.

"A new Hokage.", Jiraiya returned, "She'll help keep him at bay. Will you help me find her?", he asked.

Naruto gave nod, and Jiraiya gave him a sad smile.

_**Emotions.  
**__They were thrown out.  
They were torn to pieces.  
They returned in a blast of tears..._

"Why should I become Hokage?", Tsunade sneered.

Naruto glared, wanting to snap her neck. He knew better, but it would be so much better...

"Naruto.", Jiraiya's voice cut into his bloodlust-filled eyes.

"She should respect the title Hokage. Jiji..", Naruto choked on the name, as if just saying it burnt his tongue, "..He was the perfect Hokage. She doesn't deserve to be Hokage. I would much rather be under his hands, rather than listening to her.", he hissed.

"Naruto-!", Jiraiya tried, but watched as Naruto left the restaurant in a storm.

"What the Hell is he going on about?", Tsunade snapped, frowning.

"Danzo attempted to brainwash him. It kinda backfired, and when Hiruzen died... He's been threading on a thin line. He doesn't want Danzo to have full control over him, and you don't become Hokage... Danzo will.", Jiraiya sighed.

"What about you?", Tsunade frowned.

Shizune glanced at the Toad Sannin.

"I cannot. I can't put the village ahead of my own wishes. I would give up the village for Naruto.", Jiraiya returned, "The Council knows that, and refuses to let me become the Hokage.", he stated.

Silence.

"I'll think about it.", she stated.

_**Tears.  
**__They poured down my cheeks.  
Why am I feeling this way?  
Aren't I perfect?_

_**Am I... imperfect?**_

Sasuke growled angrily, at the back of the water tank. It was blasted out completely, so much stronger than his own attack! How the HELL did that damn dobe get ahead of him?!

Meanwhile, Naruto glared at the tank.

"Naruto!", Jiraiya called, landing on the roof.

"I'll kill him-", Naruto snarled.

"What did he do?", Jiraiya asked.

"He insulted the Third, to get a rise out of Naruto.", Kakashi cut in.

Sakura frowned, confused at their conversation. That's when she noticed Naruto's eyes were blood red, the narrow pupils glaring down at where Sasuke stood.

"Come on, Naruto.", Jiraiya said.

"Do I have permission to kill?", Naruto whispered.

Jiraiya paused, before he shook his head. "No, Naruto. You can't kill him.", he stated.

Naruto's fists clenched angrily. "Fine.", he gritted out.

_**Anger.  
**__Why does it fill me?  
Why do I fell it?  
Aren't I too good for it?_

_**Am I tainted..?**_

"Jiraiya-sensei...", Naruto called, as they sat around the warming camp fire. It is a few months into their training, but Naruto has a important question.

"What is it?", Jiraiya blinked.

"Am I imperfect?", Naruto asked, frowning. "I feel anger often... and a bunch of other things i can't understand.", he whispered.

"Your not imperfect. Your a human being.", Jiraiya returned, "You need emotions, they help you.", he assured.

Naruto was silent, as he lifted up his hand and put it into the fire.

The fire didn't burn him, as he pulled it out.

"I'm not tainted...", Naruto whispered, "My training is still there.", he stated. He was assuring himself, making sure that he's still a Demon. Still a monster..

_**Fixing  
**__I need to be fixed.  
Emotions are forming.  
Sadness and Anger are filling me._

_**Why is this happening..?**_

Naruto returned to Konohagakure, and he got back under his mask. That's when it started to break, as the Akatsuki members started to reveal bit by bit of his real life.

"_You hang around him? The Red Devil..?! HA!_"  
"_You call be a monster, but look at him.._"  
"_I'm bad?! Look at your so-called friend!_"

The whispers of the Akatsuki went on and on. That's when Naruto got into the battle with Kakuzu.

"The Leaf's Red Devil?", Kakuzu said, "I think I'll get a nice hundred million ryo for you.", he stated.

"What are you talking about?! Naruto's doesn't have a bounty..", Ino stated.

Kakuzu laughed. He _laughed._

"Naruto Uzumaki, you never told you're so-called friends? You've killed hundred of people, ninja and civilians alike. You've been a emotionless weapon for Danzo since you were a child, you worked under Itachi Uchiha for a few years. And yet.. you never told them?", Kakuzu spoke, "How interesting...", he purred.

Naruto snarled, "Shut up!", he snapped.

"Come at me! Fight me in your REAL form!", Kakuzu taunted. He should have known better, but he thought taunting the Jinchuriki would be a good way to rile him up.

Naruto lunged, his body transforming so quickly, you could barely see the quick change.

Hair turned ragged, and even messier. Eyes bled into red, with narrowed pupils. Whisker marks got wider and darker. Claws grew.. Red Chakra covered his body, as he tore into the man.

Ino, Choji, Kakashi, and Yamato watched in shock as Naruto Uzumaki, the happy-mouth idiot of Konoha, the knucklehead.. become a monster.

"What?!", Kakuzu laughed, taunting. "Did the murder of the Third Hokage hit you hard enough? He was weak to lose to Orochimaru, due to emotions..", he purred.

"**DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!**", Naruto snarled, hand ripping out Kakuzu's heart, then his organs, then every other part of his body.

_**Anger.  
**__I got blinded by it.  
I lost control.  
I lost all my lies.._

_**I'm imperfect by nature, but I don't care.**_

Fear filled everyone's eyes as soon as he returned. It spread like wildfire, what he's been doing in his short life. Anything he had built up, returned to fear.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, who was staring back at him.

"Will you betray us?", she asked.

"No. Hiruzen-sama wouldn't want that. I will protect this village.. for him.", Naruto whispered.

Hiruzen was the only one who ever truly cared. Hiruzen was the only one who would ever truly care. Hiruzen would be his only family.. forever.

_**Bonds.  
**__I have more than I thought.  
I earned more than I thought.  
I should have known..._

_**I'm tainted by emotions.. but I don't give a fuck.**_

Kill... Kill... Kill. Kill! KILL! **KILL!**

Naruto watched as he defeated Pein, and that's when he figured something out.

He no longer cared that he's human. He no longer cares... Jiraiya, he lost him and yet he cried when he died. He never thought he actually cared for the man, who had thought Naruto as his own grandson. He never realized that he cared for the Sannin in return, as a Grandfather.

In return, he would create a world of peace. Not for him, but for Jiraiya. He will continue on.

Emotions will be something he'll never understand, but he'll try. He'll do his best.

_**I'm Happy.**_

_**I can feel emotions that I can't understand.**_

_**I can see the world without it being tainted in red.**_

_**I am... peaceful.**_

Naruto no longer cared, and time passed. He won the Fourth Shinobi War, and after that, he left Konohagakure in search of a new life. He left all the lies and masks, all the fake friends and smiles, behind. He didn't care.

He had something new to look forward to. He has no problem with that.

**Authors Note:**

**I was thinking back on my Song-Fic (s)aint, and about the song. I decided to make a slightly opposite of it, on this one-shot. I had the idea, and went through with it. It's fragmented, yeah, but that's the point :)**


End file.
